I don't even know your name
by marshmellow637
Summary: What if Syaoran didn't know Sakura and Sakura didn't know Syaoran? They know it's love at first site, but... they don't even know the other's name! Ch5 is up!
1. Ch1 The best day ever

I don't even know your name...  
  
Ch.1 The best day ever  
  
Okay, this is a little fanfic I made up about Sakura and Syaoran. It's really different then the CCS/CC stories. Sakura and Syaoran are in ninth grade, and just met. They know it's love at first site, but they don't even know the other's name!  
  
~Psst.... I do NOT own any of these characters, CLAMP does!~  
  
-Her side-  
  
I ran out of the building, I knew tomorrow was going to be the best day ever. I couldn't wait until we started the new play, I knew I was going to be the best! I ran all the way down to my house, opened the door then remembered that I left my bike at school. *dough* So, I walked back to school, got my bike and road home.   
  
"Where on Earth have you been?" Touya asked right when I got home.   
  
I explained the whole thing to him.   
  
"Whatever..." he said. " I had to make dinner, because you were so late! I can't believe you... Hanging out with your friends probably."   
  
"I... I was not, I told you the story already."  
  
Sometimes, I couldn't stand Touya. And this was one of those times... I went up to my room, and just skipped dinner that night. Tomorrow was going to be much better.   
  
"Hey, Kero" I said.  
  
He was still focusing on his video games; it's been like this since 5th grade.  
  
"Yeah... No!!! Wait... Aww... man" Kero screamed as a 'Game Over' sound yielded in the background.   
  
And that's how the rest of the night went. I didn't get ANY sleep, and that wasn't too good for tomorrow.   
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
The next morning I slapped Kero upside the head cause he kept playing video games that night. I ran downstairs when I got dressed, and Touya and Dad had already left. That meant I had to make breakfast all by myself. I wasn't really expecting this for the best day ever. But, hey, it could get better...  
  
At school, we had tryouts. I wanted so much to play the part of the princess, which was that main character. My best friend Tomoyo walked up to me.   
  
"Good luck!" she had whispered "I'll be videotaping!"   
  
I gave her the thumbs up sign. I walked up on stage, and did a little skit out of the play. But then, the most embarrassing thing happened! I was so sleepy, and accidentally fell off stage! Everyone was laughing! This was the worst day ever! I ran out of the auditorium, and into the courtyard. There was a bench, just for me, with nobody on it. I sat down and started crying. Oh, this really was the worst day ever... 


	2. Ch2 Making you feel better

bI don't even know your name.../b  
  
iCh.2 Making you feel better/i  
  
Okay, this is a little fanfic I made up about Sakura and Syaoran. It's really different then the CCS/CC stories. Sakura and Syaoran are in ninth grade, and just met. They know it's love at first site, but they don't even know the other's name!  
  
~Psst.... I do NOT own any of these characters, CLAMP does!~  
  
-His side-  
  
I wandered around the school looking for the auditorium. 'Where are those dang auditions?' I thought. The school was so big, and especially since I just moved here, it's a little hard to get settled. Many girls were asking me out already. They're like: "Oh.. Syaoran, you're soooo htt! Will you go out with me?" I couldn't stand it. Why couldn't they backoff and let me choose? Then I heard crying, it sounded like a girl. I followed the crying into the courtyard, and the she was. A young lady, she looked about 14 or 15, was crying. I went up to her and tapped her on the shoulder awkwardly. She looked up at me.   
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.(What else was there to ask?)   
  
She tried to wipe her tears... but more and more kept spilling out.  
  
"Oh... nothing..." she replied.   
  
But I could tell it wasn't nothing...  
  
-Her side-  
  
I looked up at the young man. He looked so kind, so sweet. But, he was probabably like all of those other guys... The stupid ones, that pinch your butt and all. You could never trust a guy.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked me.   
  
See? Any other guy would ask that, too... I was very embarrased, so I tried wiping my tears, but they just kept on coming.   
  
"Nothing" I said.   
  
I didn't want to sound like a baby, I've already made a fool of myself once.   
  
"No, really... Why would you be crying if there was nothing wrong?" he asked." Why would I be asking all of these questions if there wasn't anything bothering you?"  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at that. This guy seemed to be okay. But I just couldn't trust him. He sat down next to me. I could hear my heart beating, I was afraid that he could hear it, too.   
  
"Okay, so what is wrong? Guys all over you or something? I don't blame them, your a pretty one." he said.  
  
I couldn't believe it! I was so shocked! I had just met this guy, and he's hitting on me already! I hate guys like this. I started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" he shouted.  
  
-His side-  
  
  
  
'Oh no, what did I just do?' I asked myself. 'I'm supposed to make her feel better, not hit on her. She is real pretty though...'   
  
"Wait!" I yelled. I just couldn't let her go.  
  
"No.. I didn't mean it that way... uh... I was just, just... trying to make you feel better." I said.   
  
'Well... way to go! I just made her feel worse...' I thought.  
  
"Oh... okay, I guess I was just shocked..." she said.  
  
She sat back down and explined her whole story.  
  
"Oh. Well that explains a lot." I said. "By the way, what is your name?"  
  
Suddenly, the bell rang.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" she yelled. "I must get to class!"  
  
She had ran off. And I still didn't know her name... 


	3. Ch3 A whole lot of questions

I don't even know your name...  
  
Ch.3 A whole lot of questions.  
  
Okay, this is a little fanfic I made up about Sakura and Syaoran. It's really different then the CCS/CC stories. Sakura and Syaoran are in ninth grade, and just met. They know it's love at first site, but they don't even know the other's name!  
  
~Psst.... I do NOT own any of these characters, CLAMP does!~  
  
~Oh, yes, I will slightley touch apon a couple of characters, and Keoriru, belongs to me characterwise.~  
  
-Her Side-  
  
'Oh man... I'm so going to be late' I thought. I ran down the halls to my locker, grabbed my books and sprinted towards the classroom door. 'I made it' I sat down in my chair.   
  
"Please get out your books and turn to..." our teacher said.  
  
But all of that faded off. I couldn't think of why I didn't tell him my name, how stupid was I actually? I mean, I get good grades, but... I have to go find him and tll him my name, and maybe even my number. No, wait, I think that's a little too much. Just my name.  
  
-His Side-  
  
Why'd she run off like that? Did I scare her or something? I need to go find her...   
  
-Her Side-  
  
"E equals mc squared..."   
  
Our teacher kept saying all these problems, but there was no way I could concentrate. I can't actually fall in love with a guy, especially if I just met him. But... what was his name? Couldn't I just have asked, and not be so stupid?! Class was over, and I stepped outside. Hey, wasn't it the Spring Ball next week? Everyone who's everyone will be there. I just have to go! But with who? Tomoyo is going with Eriol, I definately can't tag along. And Meiling is going with her one and only, Keoriru. But what about me? Is there no one to go with? I guess I am nobody.   
  
I turned the corner, only to see... 


	4. Ch4 Is it a date?

I don't even know your name...  
  
Ch.4 Is it a date?  
  
Okay, this is a little fanfic I made up about Sakura and Syaoran. It's really different then the CCS/CC stories. Sakura and Syaoran are in ninth grade, and just met. They know it's love at first site, but they don't even know the other's name!  
  
~Psst.... I do NOT own any of these characters, CLAMP does!~  
  
~Oh yes, in this chapter, I own Sarau!~  
  
-His Side-  
  
There was that girl standing there, looking stunning, like she usualy does. I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Hey... I was thinking you could come with me to the spring ball. I mean, if you don't already have a date..." I said.  
  
She just stood there. Her reaction wasn't as happy as it was shocking. I was afraid she would say no. But she just stood there.   
  
-Her Side-  
  
Did he just ask me out on a date??? I stood there, dumbfounded. I couldn't believe it. This gorgeous guy just asked ME out on a date. I stood there for a couple of minutes, just thinking about how happy, and shocked, and surprised I was,just all balled up. This was a feeling they didn't have a name for, or did they?  
  
"Uh... well... uh... I'm a little flattered," I started to say. "But... sure, I guess."  
  
Nice going, Sakura. I sounded so stupid for an straight A student.  
  
"Okay, then, I guess I'll pick you up at seven o' clock next week. But, I never caught your name," he said.  
  
"It's uhh... Sakur... Sakura Kinomoto," I hesitated.  
  
"That's a real pretty name," he replied. "Mine is Li, Syaoran Li."  
  
-His Side-  
  
Wow, I thought. This real pretty girl, I expected her to have a date. But I guess she didn't. I tried to act cool and all, but, unluckily, I turned around and tripped. She started to giggle. I felt real embarrassed.  
  
"See ya next week, Syaoran!" she yelled.  
  
"See ya..." I drifted off.  
  
Then this girl ran up to me.   
  
"Syaoran!" she screamed. "Are you all right?! I was so scared when you fell, but, what were you doing with that Kinomoto girl?"  
  
I finally remembered. Sarau Tekonouchi. She's had this one crush on me ever since I had arrived at this school. She part of the "popular" crowd. What makes HER so popular? She is one obnoxious stalker...  
  
"Oh... Syaoran! Have you found a date yet?" she asked as she helped me up. "But don't forget, I'm here. I also really want to know why you were talking to Sakura... You shouldn't be hanging out with a loner like her!"   
  
I couldn't stand this girl! Calling a person, such as Sakura herself, a loner! I started to walk away very calmly. She just kept following me, and ranting on and on and on... But then I finally realized she said we were going out!   
  
"What!?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, so it's a date, right?" she squealed. "I can't wait to see you there!"  
  
And she just wiggled off to some of her friends. Saura didn't even get me a chance to say no! Is she always this way with guys? I wasn't going to pick her up anyways.... I'll be fine as long as Sakura doesn't find out. 


	5. Ch5 The truth and the lies

I don't even know your name...  
  
Ch.5 The truth and the lies.  
  
Okay, this is a little fanfic I made up about Sakura and Syaoran. It's really different then the CCS/CC stories. Sakura and Syaoran are in ninth grade, and just met. They know it's love at first site, but they don't even know the other's name!  
  
~Psst.... I do NOT own any of these characters, CLAMP does!~  
  
~Oh yes, in this chapter, I own Sarau!~  
  
-Her Side-  
  
I was walknig to class feeling so glad that I had someone to go to the dance with! After school was over, guess who was waiting for me at the door? It was Syaoran!   
  
"Oh... I didn't know you would be here!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, I am a mysterious guy." he replied.  
  
He put his arm around me, he was so proud to be mine. 'Dido here' I thought. Oddly enough, every one was looking at us and saying, "Ooooo...". 'That's strange' I thought. But it was so nice to see him. Syaoran walked me to my locker and leaned on the wall.  
  
"I gotta go," he said. "I have talk to Ms.Katomi about the history project that's due on Monday. Bye."  
  
"Okay, *muah*" I said as I blew him a kiss.   
  
He caught it and put it up to his lips. I felt so good. I couldn't wait till the Spring Ball.  
  
-His Side-  
  
'Man, this girl is really summin' I thought as I walked away. I was headed to Ms.Katomi's room when Saura walked up to me. I pretended to igonore her when she tried to put her head on my shoulder. I shoved her over to the side.   
  
"What's wrong?" she said. "Everyone thinks we are going out, so you can't doing anything about it now."  
  
I thought cautiously. 'Oh no... What is Sakura found out?!" But I just kept my mouth shut, and kept on walking. Saura put her hand over my shoulders and kissed me slightly on the cheek. 'Oh man, oh man... What if Sakura sees me?' My mind was racing around and was finally glad whenI had reached Ms.Katomi's class.   
  
"Oh, so this is where you were headed...,"she said. There was silence. "Oh, well, bye then."  
  
I didn't say anything, I just couldn't get this fear out of my mind.  
  
-Her Side-  
  
'Oh... I can't wait until next week, I just cannot wait!' I felt so joyous and proud. But then I over heard a conversation, which totally made me irritated.  
  
"Did you hear that Syaoran is going out with Saura?"a girl said.  
  
'What!?' I couldn't believe it... You couldn't trust anyone, could you? But, this, this was insane? We've only been dating, for like what, a couple of hours? Man... was I pissed... 


	6. Ch6 This is the end of it all

I don't even know your name...  
  
Ch.6 This is the end of it all  
  
Okay, this is a little fanfic I made up about Sakura and Syaoran. It's really different then the CCS/CC stories. Sakura and Syaoran are in ninth grade, and just met. They know it's love at first site, but they don't even know the other's name!  
  
~Psst.... I do NOT own any of these characters, CLAMP does!~  
  
~There may be a little cussing in this chapter. Okay? Just tellin u.~  
  
-His Side-  
  
I walked out of the school, and then I saw Sakura. She looked like I was looking for someone. I started to put my arm around her.   
  
"What the hell?!" she yelled. "Where's Saura? Huh? Why don't you go hang out with your girlfriend, huh? Or maybe even your girlfriendS?"  
  
"No, it's not what you think..."  
  
"Oh, it's definatley what I think. I thought you were different. But I was wrong, it's over!"  
  
"Okay..." I said. "But I'm glad to see that you're taking this so well! F*** you, I'll just be going off with some other chick! And when I said you were the prettiest girl on earth, I was lying!"  
  
She stormed off to her house. 'What did I just do?' I asked myself. 'Damn that Saura... Damn all of her popular fiends...' I turned around and saw Saura. I walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, she gave me a hug and we walked home in silence. Well, that was the end of that.  
  
-Her Side-  
  
As soon as I turned the corner, I ran all the way home. This was horrible! I slammed the door, and scurried upstairs. I cried and cried and cried.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kero asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing! I just lost about everything that mattered to me!" I exclaimed.  
  
I told Kero the whole story. He just kept nodding his head, listening to every detail I put it. Like how beautiful Syaoran's eyes were, a dark brown with a beautiful golden color glistening in them. This was horrible.  
  
"Hm..." Kero said. "I know how you feel. This one emition balled up inside of you, is now gone. It seems that your whole world has disappeared, now."  
  
Then it hit me. That feeling, it was love. The angry and the sad and the excitement, but now, that is all gone. I was empty. That feeling had filled my heart, my body, my soul. But now it is all gone.   
  
I nodded, then looked at the clock. It was 11:30! I had to get to bed. I turned off the lights and climbed into bed.   
  
"Good night, Kero. Thank you"   
  
But he was already fast asleep. 


End file.
